Hatsuharu's Pasipha
by wereguardian
Summary: Love blooms on the gangs trip to America. That's not all that happens. The gang meets the Pandora's, a powerful and vicious family that know the Shoma's secret and want something from them. What do they want from the Sohma's, what is so important thousands have died to keep it from them and how far will Hatsuharu's Pasipha go to stop them.
1. Prolouge

They had been studying the Shoma family for quite a while now, several years to be exact. Now things were different, now there was this Tohru girl. It was strange really. This didn't normally happen. The Shoma family had a normal girl among their ranks. This didn't matter because more of us would come, but it may not be the good ones. The Shoma's end is very near.


	2. Chapter 1

"Oh Tohru there's a letter for you" Shigure held up a white envelope. "Oh, Thank you Shigure" Tohru said opening the paper. She had been living with the Shomas' for almost year now. They were all really nice. She just had to be careful not to hug them or they'd turn into the animals of the Chinese Zodiac. "Who is it from?" Shigure "Uh, oh, and old friend of mine I stopped writing when my mom died." Tohru responded than read the letter

_Dear Tohru,_

_I'm sorry, I, you could have told me. I would have taken care of you. Wow, I guess I don't really have anything to say. It's good how Saki and Arisa are doing. These Shoma boys seem nice. They'd better stay that way if they know what's good for them. Thank them for letting you stay for me. Hailey has been growing like a weed. Thaelia is doing great too. Oh, by the way, Max died. Remember when we were little and used to pretend he was a dingo on our safari or when we used to ride him? A lot has happened since our last letters. Hailey got a 'boyfriend' and Thaelia punched his face when he left Hailey. I love that girl, oh and Scott is still here. I almost forgot about him. Oops. Oh he wanted to start a band, that phase was over in a couple months. Good and over, thank god. I don't know how much longer I could have put up with that racket, sorry music. They miss you, you know. When I told them about your letter they practically died, correction I practically died. They attacked me, then stole the letter. It's gone know, Thaelia had it last so as you know it could be anywhere now. Oh and those girls before, the man ladies? Their popularity dropped, but a new group came and took it, they are just as bad if not worst. Belch, I swear if you hear word of a girl who exploded for some strange reason my will is in my drawer. I __**NEVER**__ thought I'd say this but id rather deal with the man ladies. Paulina, Drew and Roberta are nothing compare to them. Seriously can we go back to the socially corrupt and knifing little butts coming in groups of 3 or something? I went from three pests to like, 8. 8! This schools trying to kill me. Seriously if something doesn't happen ASAP something else is going to happen and we do not want the second thing to happen. Oh and Thaelia is officially more dude then Scott. There was this incident I'm not really sure what happened but there was a girl scream so we all came to investigate and it was Scott on the table. You should have been there, someone needed to defend him because we all know we didn't! Oh also, Thaelia just reminded me, she wants to kill you. Hailey went through a rebel stage. I practically died, and Thaelia was going to kill her. You're good with kids! We seriously needed you to talk some since into her! Fortunately for you, you weren't here. Lucky. I swear that girl is going to die if she goes through that again. Her or me, um, maybe both. Oh, you want to know what's annoying? That some people like blonde guys with blue eyes, I mean seriously. The girls that have crushes on Scott are going to kill me. They get so jealous so easily! Plus they are phycos! So if they see you talking to him they'd explode. Really they would, we should do that! If someone so much as talks to him his little girlfriends freak! I asked him if he needed the class notes and they full on yelled at me for like an hour after school. There is something seriously wrong about these people, I mean, its Scott for crying out loud! Scott, he's not worth it. Plus they act like they know everything about him we've known him for like ever and they really started paying attention around a year ago. If I so much as give him a birthday present and it gets more of a reaction they'd kill me. These girls are crazy. Well enjoy your life, hint hint enjoy the 16__th__! He he he._

_ Forever yours, _

_Andromeda or better known as Adrie_


	3. Chapter 2

As part of an exchange program Tohru was sent to America along with Saki, Arisa, Kyo, Yuki, Momiji and Haru. They were currently walking onto the boarding school campus. s here?I don** Answered the girl, she had a copper skin tone. She had brown amused eyes that werens and looked observant and cunning. She had black hair with bangs that went an inch above the eyebrows, and wild hair that went to the middle of her back. She was around Tohru**Now do you think she** the boy asked peering out of his half-closed eyes. **

**the girl smiled. **

**The boy asked. **

**The girl replied **

**s no reason to.**How long-Scott your so impatient, when Tohru comes she** The girl turned to the company. The girl walked over to the company. The girl smiled. a brunette with her long hair in to ponytails and green eyes came out wearing a pink dress. Her eyes unlike the others had that wide innocent look. she hugged the girl The girl smiled s Thaelia?**It depends on who** The girl that appeared had long black hair and a white long sleeve with a grey scarf. She had warm blue eyes but a sassy tone. Tohru smiled. m Momiji it re probably tired from your flight.**Hope you like itLooks like we** Thaelia said. Arisa said. ll help you get situated.**Hey any help?We** Haru said setting down his luggage. ll leave you to it then.**Where are you going?Oh, just to see if the girls are all set up. **The little blonde asked. Scott smiled Kyo growled. Yuki sighed. **

**Scott said entering with the other boys behind him. Thealia asked. Scott brought a bag of cereal out of his sweeter pocket. Thaelia smiled. He smiled ant tossed her them. Thaelia looked at Hailey for a second then tossed her the cereal. Then he plopped down onto the bean bag right beside her. Thaelia said stuffing her face. Momiji smiled. Adrie let out a small laugh The older girl smiled. He shouted grabbing her hand and rushing out the room leaving the others to follow. Adrie just laughed running behind him. Then she stopped. She stared at the group in front of her. s replaced Johnny already.**oh no!No one could replace Johnny you heartless little -Yeah? Well what do you call thatMomiji is not JohnnyI know that, it just looks like the old Johnny broke so she got herself a new dare you call him broken! How dare you do that!What the?What the heck is that who the **** is Johnny and, are you crying?s voice lowered as he looked at Adrie. She looked so delicate arms resting on Scotts and her head hung. m fineScott let just happened?Johnny passed away a few months back. He was Adrie** Hailey answered. Tohru let out a gasp and started crying into Scott**How dare you, you twisted little-that was a low thing to was weak, the both of them are. He was lucky to have lived that long ? The kid was in elementary school how is that long?Come on AdrieAlright I** She promised to her little boy. He was all she had left. After her family was destroyed he stayed, he ignored her cruel words and smiled at her. Now they were free the both of them, never to be hurt again by those monsters. He looked back at his sister and laughed some more. Youd been through. He never let anyone know. t have to? Why should it make me feel better for others to cry? After what we hes all he did. Smile, when they**Slow down Johnny!Why are you crying Adrie? Your promise came true, they wonm finally free, please dont. I can go see Mommy now, and Daddy. Well see baby too? Do you think he** Adrie knew better than to lie to the boy to say that hed promised she wouldnd passed away so little ago, less than 4 months. Shet been able to get over this one, maybe because it was that she was all alone now. **

**As part of an exchange program Tohru was sent to America along with Saki, Arisa, Kyo, Yuki, Momiji and Haru. They were currently walking onto the boarding school campus. s here?**I don** Answered the girl, she had a copper skin tone. She had brown amused eyes that werens and looked observant and cunning. She had black hair with bangs that went an inch above the eyebrows, and wild hair that went to the middle of her back. She was around Tohru**Now do you think she** the boy asked peering out of his half-closed eyes. **

**the girl smiled. **

**The boy asked. **

**The girl replied **

**s no reason to.**How long-Scott your so impatient, when Tohru comes she** The girl turned to the company. The girl walked over to the company. The girl smiled. a brunette with her long hair in to ponytails and green eyes came out wearing a pink dress. Her eyes unlike the others had that wide innocent look. she hugged the girl The girl smiled s Thaelia?**It depends on who** The girl that appeared had long black hair and a white long sleeve with a grey scarf. She had warm blue eyes but a sassy tone. Tohru smiled. m Momiji it re probably tired from your flight.**Hope you like itLooks like we** Thaelia said. Arisa said. ll help you get situated.**Hey any help?We** Haru said setting down his luggage. ll leave you to it then.**Where are you going?Oh, just to see if the girls are all set up. **The little blonde asked. Scott smiled Kyo growled. Yuki sighed. **

**Scott said entering with the other boys behind him. Thealia asked. Scott brought a bag of cereal out of his sweeter pocket. Thaelia smiled. He smiled ant tossed her them. Thaelia looked at Hailey for a second then tossed her the cereal. Then he plopped down onto the bean bag right beside her. Thaelia said stuffing her face. Momiji smiled. Adrie let out a small laugh The older girl smiled. He shouted grabbing her hand and rushing out the room leaving the others to follow. Adrie just laughed running behind him. Then she stopped. She stared at the group in front of her. s replaced Johnny already.**oh no!No one could replace Johnny you heartless little -Yeah? Well what do you call thatMomiji is not JohnnyI know that, it just looks like the old Johnny broke so she got herself a new dare you call him broken! How dare you do that!What the?What the heck is that who the **** is Johnny and, are you crying?s voice lowered as he looked at Adrie. She looked so delicate arms resting on Scotts and her head hung. m fineScott let just happened?Johnny passed away a few months back. He was Adrie** Hailey answered. Tohru let out a gasp and started crying into Scott**How dare you, you twisted little-that was a low thing to was weak, the both of them are. He was lucky to have lived that long ? The kid was in elementary school how is that long?Come on AdrieAlright I** She promised to her little boy. He was all she had left. After her family was destroyed he stayed, he ignored her cruel words and smiled at her. Now they were free the both of them, never to be hurt again by those monsters. He looked back at his sister and laughed some more. Youd been through. He never let anyone know. t have to? Why should it make me feel better for others to cry? After what we hes all he did. Smile, when they**Slow down Johnny!Why are you crying Adrie? Your promise came true, they wonm finally free, please dont. I can go see Mommy now, and Daddy. Well see baby too? Do you think he** Adrie knew better than to lie to the boy to say that hed promised she wouldnd passed away so little ago, less than 4 months. Shet been able to get over this one, maybe because it was that she was all alone now.**


End file.
